


Writer’s Block

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Relationships, Everyone except Juvia and Lucy are just mentioned, LGBTQ Female Character, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Juvia is a novelist experiencing writer’s block, and having a bad day. Then she happens upon an artist named Lucy. She falls immediately.





	Writer’s Block

Juvia sighed for the millionth time. This was hopeless. She’d been trying all morning and afternoon to write something in her novel, but had come up blank. Nothing inspired her. She had absolutely no idea what to do.

She pushed her papers and pencil aside, crossing her arms atop the table, and laying her head on them. This sucked. She hadn’t been able to write anything for over a week now. And she’d been trying so hard. She had turned down her sister’s invitation to coffee with her and Romeo. And today, she’d cancelled her plans to go see a movie with Natsu and his girlfriend, hoping to get at least one sentence written.

To no avail.

“I should go for a walk.” She always went for walks when she was stressed out. They never failed to relieve her. Maybe all she needed was a break. Maybe she needed to stop chasing the words, and wait for them to come back to her.

With this in mind, Juvia grabbed her raincoat in case it started raining—spring was such a fickle season—put her house keys in her pocket, and left her apartment.  
________________

Juvia walked by the harbour, her head in the clouds. She knew she should’ve been thinking about something else, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her novel. She’d honestly tried to clear her mind. 

But she was a writer through and through. Even when she didn’t want to, she was attempting to create something. 

“Hey! You there!” a voice called out suddenly. 

Juvia stopped and turned towards the voice, her breath catching instantly. A girl with sun-kissed blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes was approaching her.

“Hey, you’ve passed by the dock here a few times now. Are you lost?” The girl smiled kindly, a genuine look in her brown eyes. 

Juvia felt her heart do a little flip, and she really hoped the warmth flooding her face meant she wasn’t blushing. Juvia had never been very smooth around cute girls. 

“No, I’m just...” Juvia hadn’t had a destination in mind at all. In fact, she’d hardly noticed her surroundings, her brain too occupied with her annoying novel. She must have walked by the harbour a dozen times. “I’m just enjoying the outdoors.”

Not necessarily a lie. The sun was shining and the skies were blue. Juvia wondered if she needed her rain jacket after all.

“Oh,” said the girl, chuckling a little, “Yeah, it’s nice out. It’s easy to lose yourself under the sun’s rays.”

The girl stepped closer to Juvia, and Juvia noticed that she was carrying a sketchbook. 

“My friend Gray would disagree though. He likes the winter.”

Juvia laughed, think of how Natsu would react. “Sounds like your friend and my friend wouldn’t get along.”

The girl giggled, and Juvia tried not to gush at how cute she was. 

“I’m Lucy.”

“Juvia. Nice to meet you.” Juvia then fidgeted, gesturing shyly to Lucy’s sketchbook. “Um, do you draw?”

Lucy grinned and nodded, holding up her sketchbook. “I can show you over smoothies if you want.”  
___________________

“Mmm mm!” Juvia made a thrilled sound around the straw of her blueberry smoothie, looking at Lucy’s drawing of the zodiac constellations. She was really an amazing artist!

Lucy giggled, “I’m pretty sure that translates to a ‘wow’. Thanks.”

“These are so awesome! You’re really good!” Juvia exclaimed, setting down her smoothie, and turning to the next page. 

Lucy’s cheeks turned pink. “Thank you.”

“Do you do this for a living?”

“No, but it’s my passion. I’ve loved art ever since I was a kid. It’s my life.”

Juvia grinned at the way Lucy's eyes twinkled when she spoke. 

“What about you? What do you do?” Lucy asked then.

Juvia licked her lips shyly. “Oh, I write.”

“You do? Books or poetry?”

“Novels.”

“Whoa, that’s so cool! Are you working on anything right now?”

Juvia twirled a lock of her blue hair around her finger. “Well, I am...it’s just not going very well.”

Lucy hummed in understanding, “I totally get that. I need to feel inspired to draw too, but lately...” Suddenly, Lucy paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face, which then morphed into a bright grin. “Hey, can I draw you?”

Juvia turned red, her heart nearly leaping high enough to touch the clouds. “You want to draw me?!”

“Well, why not?” smirked Lucy, “Its not everyday I get to draw a pretty girl.”

Juvia’s heart wasn’t just jumping at the clouds now, it was soaring with the stars.  
__________________

After saying goodbye and exchanging numbers, Lucy ran home in the rain. The weather had changed without either of them noticing.

When she got home, she jumped on her bed, flipping her sketchbook open to her drawing of Juvia—who she had another date with tomorrow, and called Gray to blab his ear off about her.  
__________________

When Juvia got home—still blushing from today’s events—a wave of inspiration hit her, and she sat down to write, zoning everything around her out. 

She wrote for hours, and missed a call from both Natsu and Wendy, but when Lucy sent her a text, she put her pencil down and responded immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just in case you didn’t catch on, Wendy and Juvia are sisters, Romeo is Wendy’s boyfriend, Natsu is Juvia’s best friend and his girlfriend is Cana, and Lucy and Gray are BFFs).


End file.
